Se cacher dans l'ombre
by fleur de lisse
Summary: D'une époque à l'autre, les choses changent. Mais surtout une chose qui fait toute la différence : Scorpius Malfoy. Pour Aethel.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Aethelthryn m'a corrigée cet OS que j'ai écrit en janvier pour sa fête justement ! J'espère qu'il plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec, ce couple ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ! Puis je tiens à dire que vue que ce sont les enfants et qu'on ne sait pas comment ils seraient, j'ai pris quelques liberté !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Étendu sur son lit à regarder le plafond, il pensait. Oui, Albus pensait, ou plutôt essayait en vain de bloquer ses pensées. Il repensait à ce que Lily lui avait dit la veille, il repensait à ces mots qui resteraient probablement marqués en lui pendant un bon moment. Oui, de ces mots qui restent gravés sur le cœur au fer rouge pendant des années. Dans sa tête, il voyait ses cheveux roux et flamboyant balancés dans tous les sens par la colère qui l'habitait à ce moment-là.

« T'es un crétin Albus ! »

Ces mots, il avait l'habitude de les entendre maintenant. Salaud, enfoiré, crétin, imbécile, idiot, connard, qu'on les nomme tous, ces mots franchissaient les lèvres de bons nombres de personnes parlant de lui. Que ce soit la belle Rose qui lui lançait cette phrase en plein visage ou encore même ce grand James, cela passait. Avec le temps, il avait eu l'habitude de décevoir les autres, lui qui avait été si gentil et si parfait auparavant. En réalité, il avait pris un plaisir malsain à les blesser mais jamais elle…

« Depuis que tu le fréquentes, je ne te reconnais plus, non je ne sais même plus qui tu es… »

Albus tourna sa tête sur le côté et observa chaque détail du mur qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa voix tremblante lui parvenait encore aux oreilles à cet instant. Malgré ses cris et sa colère, tout au long de son discours il était resté indifférent. Malgré la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné et les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues, il l'avait laissé partir. Il n'avait pas tendu le bras pour saisir le sien ni ouvert la bouche pour l'interpeler, non, il l'avait tout simplement laissé partir avant de tourner les talons.

« Tu joues les indifférents, tu nous regardes de haut, tu nous traites comme des moins que rien… Rendu là c'est toi qui ne vaux rien ! »

Irrité, il se tourna sur le côté gauche et prit le premier livre de la pile sur sa table de chevet. Aucun mot inscrit sur les pages ne parvint jusqu'à son cerveau, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que les paroles prononcées par une 5ième année qui partageait son sang. Non, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle…

Petit, pendant les soirs d'orage, alors que James faisait le brave en restant recroquevillé dans son lit, Albus, lui, attendait que sa petite sœur franchisse la porte de sa chambre pour venir se blottir contre lui. À chaque fois, ils restaient là, l'un contre l'autre, à attendre que l'orage passe. Même si c'était Lily qui venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il avait toujours su qu'en réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de ces bruits assourdissants, elle ne venait que parce qu'elle savait que lui, il en était terrorisé.

Déposant le livre à sa place, il poussa un soupir. Ça avait toujours été à lui de la protéger en tant que grand frère mais c'était toujours elle qui venait l'apaiser. C'était elle qui avait été là pour lui…

« Dis-moi, il est passé où le Albus sur qui je pouvais compter, hein? Tu m'as abandonnée ! Même quand tu te foutais de l'univers entier, j'étais là et je te soutenais mais toi, t'en avais rien à faire… Il y avait des moments où j'avais l'impression de t'avoir retrouvé mais non… Non, t'en as rien à faire de moi ! »

Énervé de bouger dans tous les sens, il s'assit sur son lit. Il pourrait descendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ça lui changerait les idées et ça lui ferait du bien. Pourtant, l'envie n'y était pas, non n'y était pas du tout. Faire semblant et sourire comme si tout allait bien et se moquer de ci ou de ça n'était certainement pas une activité qui lui apparaissait attrayante.

Déposant ses lunettes rectangulaires à côté des livres, il se prit le visage dans les mains, ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés tombant devant ses yeux. Lily et lui ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendus avec leur frère, aucune complicité ne les avait jamais reliés, trouvant lassant les mauvais coups de James. Ils l'aimaient, bien sûr, mais même dans le temps il y avait toujours eu une barrière entre eux. Pourtant…

« J'ai toujours été la préférée. La préférée de la famille, des professeurs, des élèves, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire quelque chose pour qu'on s'intéresse à moi et toi, on t'ignorait. As-tu été jaloux? As-tu voulu attirer l'attention en étant si con? Tu sais quoi Albus, malgré toutes les raisons du monde qui te poussent à agir comme un enfoiré, je te déteste ! Tu entends Al, je te déteste ! »

Son poing alla s'abattre sur le mur, les lèvres serrées, énervé par la tournure de ses pensées.

-Albus?

Le dénommé sursauta à son nom et releva la tête vers un blond débraillé. À nouveau, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il y a plus de six ans, le jeune Albus avait paniqué à l'idée d'être à Serpentard. Devant son père il avait osé montrer son inquiétude et celui-ci l'avait rassuré, peut-être cela avait été une erreur finalement. Une erreur car cette journée-là, dans le train, un jeune homme était arrivé dans son wagon car c'était le seul qui restait de libre.

« Ma mère serait contre le fait que je te parle. Scorpius Malfoy, enchanté. »

Cette journée-là, Albus avait été attiré par sa rébellion contre ses parents, contre ce que l'on voulait qu'il soit. Ce jeune dans le train lui avait montré son vrai lui. Bien vite, il était devenu son ami. Plus tard, quand eut lieu la répartition de maison, il avait regardé Scorpius se diriger vers la table des verts et argents et quand cela fut à son tour, toutes ses réticences pour cette maison s'étaient envolées. Là-bas, il avait un ami et l'accord de son père.

Au départ, tout avait été normal, rien n'avait changé. Dans une lettre, son père racontait l'étranglement de tonton Ron suite à la nouvelle et l'excitation de sa sœur qui avait trouvé Scorpius trop beau ce jour-là, à la gare. Oui, tout avait été normal. Puis tout avait changé, doucement.

À Poudlard, le mot était passé que le fils d'Harry Potter s'était retrouvé à Serpentard, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là et c'est là qu'avaient vraiment débuté son amitié avec Scorpius. Le blond lui avait appris à ignorer les autres, à sembler indifférent et dédaigneux face à ceux qui parlaient dans son dos. Oui, Scorpius lui avait appris à être un vrai Serpentard. Puis du côté inverse, Albus lui avait montré ce que c'était qu'un ami, ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Ils étaient devenus les inséparables.

-Albus !

Il revint à la réalité quand son ami l'interpella. Son regard se fit inquiet alors qu'il s'approchait et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une vive douleur à sa main droite. Impulsif…

« N'empêche petit frère, je disais ça mais… Te voir dans cette maison ne me serait pas vraiment venu à l'idée, tu n'as rien d'un Serpentard ! T'es un Gryffondor. »

Le brun sentit que l'autre prenait place sur son lit. Il savait, Albus en était sûr. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, il savait pourquoi il était ainsi et comment il se sentait. Avec le temps, Scorpius avait appris à le comprendre comme lui avait appris à le comprendre. De toute façon, le blond avait assisté à la scène de cet après-midi, il avait tout vu. Il avait vu Lily s'avancer vers son frère, toute souriante dans ses habits aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il l'avait entendu demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs à Albus qui l'avait remballée.

« Va donc demander de l'aide à tes connes d'amies et laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Il l'avait vu perdre son sourire et commencer son discours comme il avait vu les yeux de son ami se noircir de douleur et de désespoir mais ça, il avait été le seul à le voir.

-C'est une mauvaise journée… Scorpius, si tu savais comme c'est une mauvaise journée…

Regardant le flou qui lui passait devant les yeux, les mains croisées et le cœur serré, il resta droit comme un piquet alors que Scorpius ne pipait mot. En y repensant, ce qu'il avait dit n'était rien, elle avait vraiment réagi pour rien… Cette fois. C'était plutôt la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, il n'était plus Albus…

Sa journée avait été merdique, cette conne de Daphné s'était amusée à lui sortir toutes les pires vacheries de la terre seulement parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Il était loin le temps où il culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal ou qu'il blessait quelqu'un. Surtout pas culpabiliser pour cette pétasse… D'ailleurs, Albus ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire qu'elle le gavait sérieusement et qu'elle aille faire la sangsue ailleurs puis autres joyeusetés. Elle lui avait vraiment mis les nerfs à vif et pour en rajouter, Neville l'avait retenu à la fin du cours car bien entendu c'était en botanique. À l'heure qu'il était, son père devait savoir la moindre insulte qu'il avait dite.

« Professeur Londubat, vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous mêler de ma vie privée, merci. Le fait que vous connaissiez mon père ne vous donne aucun droit. »

Oui, Neville venait manger chez eux avec sa femme régulièrement pendant l'été. Oui, Albus l'avait apprécié un jour mais maintenant, tout le gavait. Sa vie était triste, fade et monotone…

-C'est ma faute.

La voix de Scorpius se répercuta dans la pièce où seuls eux deux se trouvaient. Albus était peut-être un Gryffondor rendu Serpentard mais il n'avait jamais été Poufsouffle. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que même si tout le monde lui donnait le blâme, sans lui tout serait bien plus terrible. C'était lui qui l'avait fait grandir. Certes, il avait grandi trop vite mais cela lui avait permis de devenir imperméable à ce que pensaient les autres. Qu'il devienne ainsi à onze ans ou bien à dix-sept ans, cela revenait au même…

« Mon petit Albus… Regarde-toi voyons, tu me fais penser à ton père. Alors que tu devrais n'être encore qu'un enfant, dans tes yeux on voit bien plus que ça… »

Sa mère, sa douce et belle mère qui lui avait donné tout son amour… En fait, il n'était pas tombé dans la bonne famille, ils n'avaient pas eu un bon fils. Ce n'était qu'une indifférence qui rongeait son cœur. Indifférence pour sa mère, son père, son frère, ses cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes… En réalité, deux êtres avaient une importance pour lui mais qui était-il en fait? Lui-même avait-il de l'importance?

-Non. C'est la vie la coupable.

Quand était-il devenu si indifférent à la vie en elle-même? En voyant ce qu'elle était vraiment, probablement. Épuisé de trop penser et épuisé d'être ce qu'il était, il se recoucha dans son lit, blotti contre le mur du fond.

La lumière de la pièce devint moins vive quand Scorpius tira les rideaux et il se sentit apaisé quand ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, comme si d'un coup tout était moins gris, comme si une étincelle de couleur était revenue. C'était ça que personne ne comprenait, tout ce que les autres voyaient c'était le vil serpent qui l'avait converti. En réalité c'était les autres les fautifs, c'était leur tord à eux de ne pouvoir voir au-delà des apparences, de ne vouloir creuser plus profondément en eux et découvrir autre chose. Oui, découvrir autre chose que le Albus arrogant et méprisant, autre chose que le Scorpius vil et manipulateur. Les voir eux, tout simplement…

Albus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cela n'arriverait jamais. Et puis dans un sens, et alors, ils garderaient leur intimité… Et pour Lily et bien il verrait demain. Pour l'instant seuls les bras de son petit copain comptaient.

**OooOooO**

Passant dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard, Albus cherchait sa sœur, Scorpius à ses côtés. Sur leur passage, plusieurs regards de dégoût leur étaient destinés mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en furent touchés. Cela était habituel, cela faisait partie du jeu, ce jeu avec les rôles qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes concoctés. Leurs pères avaient tous deux été vénérés d'une façon ou d'une autre mais tout ce qu'eux semaient autour d'eux était du respect, de la peur ou de la haine. Qu'est-ce que les autres étaient devenus pitoyables…

Au loin, Albus aperçut Rose. Rose qui le détestait depuis quelques temps déjà. Si un jour ils s'étaient bien entendus, cette époque était désormais en éclat, disparue, inexistante. Oui, cette époque où la jeune fille le prenait comme journal intime était fini. Toutes les heures qu'ils avaient passées à rire ensemble en étaient presque oubliées. La cause? Cette question causerait certainement bon nombre de débats, tous tournant sur un seul et même point : Scorpius Malfoy.

Oui, c'était lui la cause de tout ça. Oui car certain disaient que c'était parce qu'il avait atterri à Serpentard, d'autres disaient que ce n'était qu'une révolte causée par sa famille, d'autres disaient que c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'on le remarque. Dans tous les cas, toutes ces hypothèses existaient à cause d'un seul être : Scorpius Malfoy.

Enfin, leur complicité n'était rendue qu'au néant. Cela avait été un choc au départ pour leurs parents respectifs mais ils s'y étaient fait.

« Albus, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne te reconnais plus… »

La voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'un sourire venait orner ses lèvres. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment, pendant l'été de ses 14ans, après avoir fini sa 3ième année. Elle était inquiète pour lui, voyant son comportement changer de plus en plus. Elle avait peur de ce que deviendrait son pauvre enfant sans défense…

« Cherche pas maman, c'est Malfoy qui déteint sur lui. »

Il avait été en colère suite à ce qu'avait dit son frère et il l'avait envoyé promener, croisant le regard de sa sœur devant le cadre de la porte. Son regard cacao et timide qui laissait entrevoir qu'elle était d'accord avec son frère pour une fois. Oui, après avoir passé une année à Poudlard, l'attitude de son frère l'avait touchée pour la première fois car celui-ci ne pouvait plus se cacher. Non, il ne pouvait plus paraître un ange avec elle, elle savait ce qu'il était maintenant…

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'on parlait contre Scorpius, il ne le supportait pas. Il fallait toujours un coupable…

Penser à tout ça mettait ses nerfs en pelote et ça, son ami le vit bien vite.

-Calme toi Al' sinon ça se passera mal…

C'était vrai… Pourtant comment se calmer alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, sa cousine diabolique? Tant de choses lui revenaient en tête en ce moment même. Toutes les fois où elle avait insulté son ami, toutes les fois où elle l'avait fait la détester un peu plus.

« T'es encore avec ton monstre d'ami, Albus? »

Les dents serrées, il s'avançait vers la forme de moins en moins floue, il fallait qu'il se calme. Sous ses yeux défilaient les rires d'enfants cachés sous une tente faite de draps dans une chambre, des secrets dit dans le noir au fond d'un garde-robe puis les cris et les insultes envoyées avec acidité dans des corridors trop grands.

Il la détestait.

Arrivé face à elle, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et ceux noisettes de la jeune fille n'étaient pas en reste. Scorpius sentait mal ce face à face. Trouver Lily d'une autre manière que passer par elle aurait été préférable pour tous mais le jeune homme ne dit rien, comme à son habitude.

-Weasley. Tu as vu Lily?

-Va te faire foutre après hier !

Cela ne la regardait pas… Albus ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle la protège, en fait, elle n'en avait rien à faire de Lily, tout ce qui comptait c'était l'énerver, lui. C'était toujours pareil. Dans sa tête… Car s'il reprochait aux autres de ne jamais aller au-delà des apparences, lui non plus ne cherchait guère à le faire. S'il avait essayé, seulement essayé de voir au-delà de ses répliques cinglantes et ses yeux haineux, oui, il aurait su.

Albus Severus Potter aurait su qu'en vérité, sa cousine l'adorait et que parfois, le soir, elle pleurait leur complicité perdue au fils du temps. Oui, il aurait su que la belle Rose n'était qu'une autre de ses victimes, qu'une jeune fille qui espérait que tout redevienne comme avant, quand ils étaient gamins. Il aurait su que les soirs d'orages, elle protégeait Lily non des bruits assourdissants mais de son manque de présence à lui. Il aurait su qu'elle ne pensait rien de ce qu'elle disait, oui, il aurait su.

Pourtant, Albus ne savait pas.

-On voulait juste savoir si tu l'avais vue, c'est tout… Viens Al' on la trouvera seul.

-Toi, ferme ta gueule Malfoy !

Bien entendu, alors que Rose tournait les talons, les deux amis auraient pu la laisser partir et continuer leur chemin mais le brun ne voyait pas cela ainsi. C'était trop injuste de la laisser partir, trop injuste qu'elle s'en tire comme ça. Elle n'avait rien dit de si terrible mais pour Albus, ça l'était. Personne ne pût l'empêcher d'empoigner la jeune fille, jeune fille qui avait mal mais qui ne disait rien.

-Tu ne vaux rien de plus que lui, Rose.

Il la lâcha brusquement et elle partit, le cœur serré. Qu'est-ce qu'il devenait, bon sang… Un souffle dans son cou, une main sur son visage… Il n'avait que lui pour le calmer. Pour lui, toutes ses valeurs s'étaient effritées, envolées avec le temps. Rien n'était pareil et ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait redevenir cet enfant insouciant qu'il était, seulement certaines choses étaient plus faciles comme ça. Parfois il se demandait comment ce serait si tout n'avait pas pris ce tournant… Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa vie, celle-ci le laissait indifférent. Monotone. Qu'est-ce qui comptait à présent? Elle. Lui.

« Ignore ces commentaires autour de toi. Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais mais ne te méprend pas, ce ne sera pas facile. Tu devras tout laisser derrière. »

Depuis le début, Albus savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, il savait les risques que tout cela engendrerait, il avait été prévenu. Dans ce dortoir, lorsque personne ne venait, deux jeunes hommes étaient cachés par des rideaux, sur le lit d'un blondinet, à se promettre de se soutenir. Après deux mois seulement, ces deux gamins s'étaient liés, liés d'une manière que personne n'avait soupçonnée. Tout, tout avait été calculé, préparé. Le soir, derrière ces rideaux argentés, ils se créaient des personnages.

Au départ, ce qui avait poussé Albus à poursuivre tout ça avait été la sensation formidable de partager quelque chose d'énorme avec une autre personne, un secret d'Etat, un lien soudé, un jeu. Oui, car c'était cela qu'ils faisaient depuis plus de 6ans, ils jouaient. Leur vie n'était plus qu'une suite de scènes conçues d'avance.

« Tu verras Al, tu finiras par t'oublier, oublier qui tu es vraiment, tu perdras ton identité. Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais, puis si celle que tu t'es créée ne te plaît plus, tu n'as qu'à la changer. »

Oui, il s'était perdu, à moitié. Puis si Scorpius avait changé la vie d'Albus, Albus avait également changé celle de Scorpius. Dans la vie du blond, il avait fait toute une différence, car si lui s'était un peu oublié au départ, dans leurs rôles, Scorpius, lui s'était trouvé. Le blond, déjà à 11ans, n'était plus un enfant, il était plus que ça dans sa façon de penser et d'être, la vie en avait fait ainsi. Les autres avaient eu peur de ça en fait, peur de la trop grande maturité qu'il dégageait. Scorpius Malfoy n'avait jamais eu d'enfance.

Quand leur lien s'était créé, c'était là que le blondinet avait su ce qu'était le bonheur, la joie, l'amitié, une personnalité. La vraie vie.

« Tu m'as fait découvrir une personne que je ne savais pas être Albus. Merci. »

Le premier été avait été difficile à vivre pour Albus, il n'était plus là pour le soutenir. De toute manière il se disait qu'avec sa famille il n'avait pas à jouer un rôle. Pourtant, il avait bien vite réalisé qu'il n'avait plus à se concentrer pour jouer son rôle, il fallait plutôt se concentrer pour cesser de l'incarner. Revoir sa petite sœur courir vers lui après tant de temps d'absence, malgré les fêtes qu'il avait bien entendu passées avec sa famille, ça lui avait fait du bien et cette parcelle d'enfant était là, encore et toujours. Lui, il l'avait eu son enfance.

Au départ, ses parents avaient aperçu un changement chez lui mais rien de majeur. Après tout, James aussi était sortit de Poudlard changé, Lily aussi le serait, comme tout le monde. C'est une étape dans la vie que chaque sorcier doit affronter, une étape qui fait grandir. Oui, à cette époque il était encore le Albus que tout le monde connaissait. Sauf pour James et Rose. De toute façon, quelle importance il portait à James maintenant, il avait été la première personne de qui il s'était détaché, cela avait été si facile, rien ne les reliait. Rose, elle, ne disait rien devant les autres. Elle ne disait rien quand elle allait chez les Potter et qu'elle voyait le hibou de Scorpius passer par la fenêtre, elle ne disait rien quand il parlait légèrement froidement ou bien qu'il jouait avec sa sœur comme avant. Non, devant les autres Rose avait toujours été du genre à fermer sa gueule. Devant les autres.

« Al, t'es plus comme avant… Viens faire une tente avec moi… »

Il l'avait ignoré. Il l'avait ignoré et personne n'en avait rien su.

Oui, cet été là, tout était bien différent et identique en même temps. Son amitié avec le fils Malfoy n'avait pas fait de drame chez les adultes, après en avoir parlé un peu dans ses lettres, tous s'y étaient fait. Bien sur, Ron avait été bien réticent au départ, c'était Ron après tout. Non, cet été là, c'était normal à son âge de passer son temps dans sa chambre à écrire des lettres à son nouvel ami…

-À quoi tu penses?

Son souffle près de son oreille, son corps contre le sien, sa voix douce… Comment tout en était arrivé à être comme aujourd'hui, parfois il en perdait le fil. Une main sur l'épaule ou bien qui tient la sienne, des mots murmurés pour l'apaiser, pas grand-chose en fait. Une caresse sur la joue ou dans les cheveux, puis sur les lèvres. Sans se poser de question. Les questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être, rendu là.

« Ça fait partie de nous ou de notre rôle ça? Je m'y perds moi-même tu sais. »

Quels étaient les sentiments réels et ceux qu'ils s'étaient créés? Ce n'était pas évident au départ, non pas du tout mais comme toujours, ils laissaient les choses aller.

-À toi. À tout.

Personne ne savait. Personne ne savait les caresses qu'ils se faisaient ni la tendresse qu'ils partageaient. Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit de le cacher, ils ne faisaient pas attention de ne pas le montrer ou quoi que se soit, personne ne savait, c'était tout. Aucune personne ne se doutait de quelque chose, cette option n'avait traversé l'esprit de personne. Quelque chose de malsain se passait entre eux, certes, mais pas ce genre de choses. Ce genre de pensées ne devait peut-être pas être pensé justement, qui sait, Albus n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon, qui s'intéressait à eux?

« C'est nous. Ce n'est pas un jeu, pas un rôle, pas une fuite. Albus, ça, c'est juste nous. »

Avançant sa tête vers celle de l'autre, leurs lèvres finirent par se trouver. Avec le temps elles n'avaient guère besoin de se chercher, c'était si naturel. Ce n'était pas violent, peut-être juste un peu tendre, doux aussi puis un soupçon passionné. En sommes, c'était un baiser banal qu'un couple pourrait se donner. Baiser banal appartenant à un couple qui était loin de l'être.

-Albus?

Le dénommé sursauta à l'entente de son nom, surpris. Même si en ce moment même, il aurait voulu se trouver une excuse à son comportement, se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un hasard, il ne pourrait même pas y croire. Albus ne croyait plus au hasard. Les mèches bouclées caramel qu'il voyait dépasser au coin du mur éliminaient d'ailleurs cette hypothèse qui n'en était même pas une. Rose était allée chercher Lily.

Malgré la jeune fille qui les regardait, ils ne virent pas l'utilité de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Cela serait inutile et une perte de temps puis de toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Oui Albus voulait parler à sa sœur sans dispute pour qu'en quelque sorte, quelque chose s'arrange, mais ce n'était pas vrai qu'il allait faire semblant et s'inventer un autre rôle, celui du mec gêné.

Les yeux cacaos de la rouquine les scrutaient, confuse. Pourtant, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche car ce n'était pas à elle à parler la première. Non, après tout, c'était son frère qui avait tenu à lui parler alors qu'il le fasse. C'est ce qu'il fit. Décidant finalement de s'avancer vers elle, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Je suis désolé Lily.

Il était loin le dialogue touchant, bouleversant ou blessant que la jeune fille lui avait dit, de toute façon quoi dire? Elle semblait comprendre et pour une fois, elle semblait lire dans ses yeux. Pendant un moment, Albus les revit tous les deux 6 ans plus tôt, se souriant avec complicité et rigolant dans le dos de leur frère aîné. Il se revoyait dans son lit avec elle les soirs d'orages ou encore dans la cours à la faire voler dans les airs à bout de bras.

Devant ses yeux en cet instant même, Lily revoyait son Albus, son Griffondor caché derrière un uniforme vert et argent. En cet instant même, elle réussit à le comprendre, enfin.

« N'ais pas peur de ce que tu as vu cette année Lily, il ne change rien en fait. Je t'aime quand même. Mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre… »

Ces paroles lui revinrent en tête, ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées lorsqu'elle était revenue chez elle après sa première année dans cette grande école. La rouquine se souvenait que ces mots l'avaient rassurée mais au fil des années, ça, elle l'avait oublié. En la regardant, Albus savait ce qu'elle pensait, c'était si facile lire en elle.

-Tu sais Albus, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'étais éloigné de moi comme ça, pourquoi tu avais changé. Tu as changé, c'est certain, mais tu ne t'es pas éloigné. J'ai cru que tout était différent, que tu ne voudrais plus de moi, c'est moi qui me suis éloignée…

L'attitude d'Albus était plus froide quand ils étaient à l'école, quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, car il avait eu l'habitude de mettre son masque en tout temps lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs où qu'il pénétrait la grande salle. Il avait appris à ne rien montrer devant les autres mais avec elle il s'adoucissait. C'était différent, certes, mais avec elle il restait lui-même, celui qu'il était devenu. Elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé.

Ses douces paroles au détour d'un couloir ou sa main sur son épaule dans un bref instant. Ses rires avec elle dans sa chambre l'été ou leur bataille de boules de neige dans la cour, derrière la maison. Ses commentaires sur les poèmes qu'elle écrivait ou les grimaces qu'il faisait quand leur mère ne les regardaient pas alors qu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose qu'elle avait fait. Pour elle c'était secondaire, ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Elle avait été sotte, cela voulait tout dire.

« Albus, je l'aime pas Malfoy, il t'a volé à moi… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que deux bras venaient l'enserrer. Elle avait été dépassée par les événements, elle était perdue. Elle avait à nouveau 8ans à cet instant, blottie entre les bras de son frère, le seul qui avait su la protéger.

-Lily, tu as toujours compté pour moi. On repart à zéro d'accord?

Sa sœur acquiesça, pleurant silencieusement, couvrant son uniforme de larmes. Devant, Rose le regardait avec un sourire, l'air de s'excuser elle aussi. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle avec elle aussi mais une autre fois, pendant les vacances de Pâques probablement. Une autre fois. D'un seul coup, il se sentit mieux, sa vie venait d'être barbouillée d'une multitude de couleurs.

-Oh fait Lily, je te présente mon petit ami, Scorpius.

**Fin.**

**Voila, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça aura plu, et même, laissez quand même votre avis ^^**


End file.
